<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take Me Away by Aneiria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808309">Take Me Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria'>Aneiria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alpha Albus Severus Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Biting, Consent, Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Scorpius Malfoy, Omegaverse, Protective Albus, Rut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he came of age and his omega designation became known, Scorpius Malfoy has ridden out his heats miserable and alone, not wanting to trap the only person he’s ever wanted to help him through them. Albus Potter is never too far away, however, and has his own thoughts on the matter…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take Me Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt #39 by anonymous: A/B/O. One of them goes into Rut/Heat and the other agrees to be their partner for it. Which results in them getting together</p><p>Author’s Note: Huge thanks to the prompter for the inspiration and the mods for putting on this fest and giving me a chance to write my first Scorbus fic! Love as always to my beta &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waves of fierce heat radiated through Scorpius Malfoy’s body, boiling his blood and muddying his mind. Despite having suffered this discomfort every three months now since turning seventeen, the onslaught on his body still made Scorpius wince and grit his teeth. His last cycle had been one week early. This time it was two.</p><p>Scorpius was now twenty-one, and still not only stubbornly unmated but also a virgin. His omega side, desperate to be bonded with an alpha – any alpha – seemed to be reducing the time between his heats; to try and force him to mate.</p><p>With his eyes closed and mind focused on breathing deeply through the discomfort, Scorpius didn’t pick up on the strange alpha scent until it was too late.</p><p>‘You smell desperate, pretty one,’ a gruff voice growled close to his ear.</p><p>Scorpius’s eyes flew open in alarm and he found himself face to face with a man about twenty years older than him, with dangerous, dark eyes and a wolf-like smile. The man’s hand reached out to stroke Scorpius’s forearm, and as much as Scorpius wanted to pull away, to tell the man to fuck off and leave him alone, there was a timbre to his voice that locked Scorpius unwillingly in place.</p><p>The man was an unbonded alpha.</p><p>‘You’re coming with me,’ the man was saying now, in a tone that bolstered no argument, at least not to an omega like Scorpius. Scorpius whimpered in helpless alarm, even as his omega whined desperately to be claimed. A flare of hot panic started to mount inside him, but then a tempting, familiar scent wafted on the air towards them and the unclaimed alpha growled as someone dragged him away from Scorpius.</p><p>Albus Potter snarled at the other man, his eyes flashing dangerously, his teeth bared. The man looked like he wanted to fight back, but Albus took a menacing step forward, his shoulders squared and his hands curled into fists at his sides. Muttering angrily under his breath, the other alpha reluctantly slunk away.</p><p>Scorpius could see Albus make a valiant effort to physically relax himself, and Scorpius turned his back as Albus looked over to him.</p><p> ‘Scorpius?’</p><p>Of <em>course</em> Albus Potter was an alpha. The one person Scorpius wouldn’t have been able to resist even if their alpha and omega biology wasn’t in play.</p><p>‘Go away, Al,’ Scorpius said, trying to make his voice as firm as possible. Albus’s warm, smoky scent grew stronger, and Scorpius knew he had ignored him and was coming closer. Scorpius was torn between despair and desire. Steeling his nerve, Scorpius turned to face his best friend.</p><p>Albus was standing a few steps away, concern etched on his face, and as Scorpius watched concern turned to understanding, then darkened into something else entirely, accompanied by a fresh wave of woodsmoke-scented air.</p><p>‘<em>Fuck</em>,’ Albus muttered under his breath, his jaw clenching. His hands twitched at his sides, but he tightened them back into fists.</p><p>Scorpius took a hesitant half-step back, his heart beating wildly. It was already hard enough to resist Albus the rest of the time, never mind when Scorpius felt his heat descend upon him. ‘You smell so good,’ Albus murmured now, the muscles in his forearms tensed like steel as he held himself back.</p><p>So did Albus, but Scorpius couldn’t tell him that. Not if he wanted to keep their friendship intact. Instead he sighed unhappily and reached for his wand, ready to Apparate away to his flat. He would ward himself in for the next week, ride out the heat alone, desperate and miserable like usual.</p><p>Albus was at his side in an instant, his hand preternaturally steady as it hovered over Scorpius’s.</p><p>‘Don’t run,’ he said, a hint of pleading in his voice. ‘It’s early again, isn’t it?’</p><p>Scorpius hesitated only momentarily before dropping his wand hand and nodding. ‘Two weeks this time,’ he admitted quietly. Albus said nothing for a second or two, and Scorpius avoided his eyes.</p><p>Scorpius Malfoy had been in love with Albus Potter for half of his life.</p><p>Ever since they’d met, that first year at Hogwarts, they had been inseparable. For a brief time it seemed like maybe everything would work out for them: stolen kisses in sixth year, hand-holding under the table in the Great Hall, Albus’s slow, sexy smile from across the classroom… But when they came of age and their biological designations emerged, Scorpius had pulled away, physically and emotionally.</p><p>Not because he <em>wanted</em> to. If anything, his desire for Albus only increased when the alpha pheromones started to radiate from him. But that was the problem, wasn’t it? Everyone’s desire for Albus increased when his alpha pheromones had kicked in. It wasn’t fair on either of them, to take a childhood crush and force them into a biological lie of a relationship.</p><p>As if reading his thoughts, Albus carefully reached out, the way one would to calm a wild creature, and stroked Scorpius’s cheek. Scorpius’s skin burned wildly under Albus’s touch, and he could instantly feel the omega within him keen desperately for <em>more</em>. <em>This is <strong>our</strong> alpha</em>, it seemed to say. <em>Let him look after us</em>.</p><p>‘Scorpius,’ Albus said, his voice low and tightly controlled. They both knew if he slipped and used an alpha tone on Scorpius at this point, Scorpius would be unable to deny him. ‘Scorp, please don’t do this any longer. I’ve waited for you; I’ve been here for you. How much longer until you believe that I mean it? Please, please let me take care of you.’</p><p>Albus’s green eyes were earnest, and hopeful, his expression so tender it hurt Scorpius’s heart to see it. He closed his own eyes, but Albus’s touch remained, his scent remained, and Scorpius was engulfed.</p><p>‘Al,’ he said weakly, trying to shake his head. ‘I don’t want to trap you like this.’</p><p>Because if they did this, if Albus let himself go into rut, mated with Scorpius during his heat, Scorpius knew they’d never be able to be apart again.</p><p>‘You’re not trapping me, Scorp,’ Albus protested gently, brushing a strand of blond hair from Scorpius’s forehead.</p><p>‘How do you know that, Al?’ Scorpius’s voice was desperate. ‘How do you know it’s not just the alpha in you taking control?’</p><p>Albus’s smile was soft. ‘Because I’ve loved you since we were eleven, Scorpius.’</p><p><em>Fuck</em>. Scorpius tried to take a deep breath, tried to steady himself, but Albus was there, in front of him, around him, everything he’d ever wanted, and his omega was <em>hungry</em>.</p><p>‘You need to be <em>sure</em>, Al,’ Scorpius said, desperately. ‘You need to be absolutely sure.’</p><p>Albus stepped in even closer, his hand still in Scorpius’s hair, his face only inches away. ‘I’m sure, Scorpius.’ His voice was serious. ‘Please. Please let me take care of you.’</p><p>Scorpius closed his eyes. Albus stroked his face. Scorpius took a deep breath. Albus waited in patient silence.</p><p>Scorpius spoke.</p><p>‘Take me away, Al.’</p><p>He opened his eyes again to see Albus right in front of him, his green eyes bright with happiness. Albus clasped Scorpius’s hand in his own, brandished his wand, and Apparated them away.</p><p>Albus was kissing Scorpius before they’d even landed fully again, and Scorpius was lost in the feel of Albus’s hands tangled in his hair, his mouth open and eager against his lips.</p><p>When Scorpius reluctantly pulled away, gasping for air, he vaguely registered that Albus had brought them to Scorpius’s flat. Albus clearly wanted Scorpius’s heat to be as comfortable as possible, in his own surroundings and with his own things. Albus always wanted Scorpius to be happy.</p><p>Scorpius whimpered as Albus kissed along his neck and licked very carefully along the scent gland on Scorpius’s neck, making his knees turn to jelly and his head go dizzy. The omega in the back of his head purred loudly, wanting Albus to do more than just <em>lick</em> it.</p><p>Albus shifted against him and Scorpius was suddenly very aware of Albus’s dick, hard and pressed up against his groin. Scorpius’s own cock was painfully hard, desperate for release, and Scorpius gently pushed Albus away. The gorgeous green of Albus’s eyes was barely visible, his pupils blown and black. His scent was heavy and dominated the room, flooding Scorpius’s senses with its headiness.</p><p>‘Al,’ Scorpius murmured his name, stroking against his cheek. ‘Are you…?’</p><p>Albus groaned against his hand. ‘Yes, I’m in rut, Scorp,’ he growled. ‘I always am.’ He paused then, as if considering his next words. ‘Every time I scent your heat start, I go into rut,’ he admitted quietly.           </p><p>Scorpius felt his heart constrict in his chest. Being in heat, alone, every three months for the past four years, had been awful. He had been so caught up in his own delirious pain, he hadn’t even noticed Albus going through the same thing.</p><p>‘I thought alphas only went into rut when they were with an omega,’ Scorpius said, trying unsuccessfully to keep the jealousy out of his voice. Albus laughed, but there was no real humour to it.</p><p>‘They usually do,’ Albus agreed. He reached up to cradle Scorpius’s jaw in his hand. ‘But my alpha decided a long, long time ago that <em>you</em> were my omega, Scorpius.’</p><p><em>Oh gods</em>. Scorpius could have cried at Albus’s confession if he wasn’t already so desperate for him. But there was one thing he had to tell Albus, and quickly, before their instincts took over and it was too late.</p><p>‘Albus, before we do this…’ Scorpius paused, and Albus waited patiently, even though he must have been fighting so hard to do so. Scorpius took a deep breath. ‘I’m still a virgin.’</p><p>Albus’s smile widened, and his lust-filled eyes softened. Leaning forward so his lips brushed Scorpius’s ear, he whispered back three beautiful words: ‘So am I.’</p><p>Albus wasted no time in pushing them towards the bedroom, his eyes getting darker and darker as his rut descended fully upon him. Scorpius’s heat came on just as quickly, much faster than usual. Being near Albus and the hormones he was radiating seemed to have accelerated the process.</p><p>Scorpius was barely aware of them stripping each other naked and collapsing on the bed in a tangle of limbs, focused instead on the feel of Albus’s fingers on his skin, his lips against him. Scorpius was hard and wet, the slick brought on by his heat making him ready for Albus, and he couldn’t help writhing under Albus’s hands, begging desperately for his cock.</p><p>‘I promise I’ll take care of you, sweetheart,’ Albus murmured against Scorpius’s ear, his hand reaching down to grip his dick, making Scorpius hiss through his teeth and push himself harder against Albus. ‘I just don’t want to rush this, okay? I want to make it special for you.’</p><p>Albus’s voice was so sincere, and it made Scorpius’s heart swell with love for him.</p><p>‘It already is special, Al,’ Scorpius replied, groaning as Albus pumped his dick a few times in his hand. ‘It’s with you.’</p><p>‘Fuck, Scorp,’ Albus groaned, his head dropping so their foreheads rest against each other. ‘If you keep on saying things like that I’m just going to roll you over and take you now.’</p><p>Scorpius grinned cheekily, but before he could reply Albus had slid one finger gently inside him, the slick making it far too easy. Scorpius swore under his breath and rolled his hips, trying to take Albus deeper into him.</p><p>‘More, Al,’ he mumbled, reaching up so he could tangle his fingers in Albus’s soft dark hair. ‘Please, I can’t wait. I need you.’</p><p>Albus chuckled darkly, his lips tracing across Scorpius’s cheek. ‘You’re so desperate for it, aren’t you love,’ he said, his voice quiet. ‘Desperate for my cock, for my knot.’</p><p>Merlin, <em>yes</em>. Scorpius whimpered as Albus slid a second finger into him, reaching them up and stroking a part of him inside that made his toes curl and his breath shorten.</p><p>‘Say it,’ Albus growled, adding a third finger.</p><p>‘Gods, Al,’ Scorpius panted. ‘Please. Please give me your cock. I want to feel you inside me, I want to feel your knot in me. Be my alpha, please.’</p><p>‘I am your alpha, Scorpius,’ Albus agreed, pulling his fingers away, ignoring Scorpius’s noise of discontent. ‘I’m going to fuck you now and bury my knot so deep inside you that you’ll never forget who you belong to.’</p><p><em>Yes</em>. Scorpius arched himself again, spreading his legs wider, giving himself up completely for Albus, for his alpha, to take him.</p><p>‘Good boy,’ Albus murmured as he lined himself up with Scorpius, his eyes boring deep into his soul. ‘Ready?’ he asked quietly, and Scorpius nodded shakily.</p><p>Albus started to push himself into Scorpius, so slow it was like torture. Scorpius whimpered as Albus held his hands in place above his head, dropping down to kiss his neck as he breached Scorpius, making them both groan with desire.</p><p>‘More, Al, please,’ Scorpius whispered, and Albus laughed shakily.</p><p>‘I’ll give you everything, Scorp,’ he replied, and Scorpius moaned in relief and pleasure as Albus slid the rest of the way in, his hips flush against Scorpius.</p><p>Scorpius could barely breathe. His back arched, his wrists twisted in Albus’s grip, his mouth open and hungry for Albus’s.</p><p>Albus groaned, releasing Scorpius’s wrists and gripping his hips instead, carefully pulling himself out and thrusting in again. ‘Gods, you feel so fucking good,’ he said breathlessly.</p><p>So did Albus, but Scorpius was so delirious with pleasure he could barely speak. Instead he spread his thighs even further, as far as he could, letting Albus slide that little bit deeper, his cock twitching at the strangled groan he elicited from Albus.</p><p> ‘Fuck, Scorpius,’ Albus moaned, anchoring a hand in Scorpius’s hair. ‘I’m gonna take such good care of you, love.’ Scorpius whimpered beneath him, arching helplessly. ‘Not just during this heat. I mean it, Scorp. I love you. I’m going to take care of you, for as long as you’ll have me.’</p><p><em>Oh gods</em>. Scorpius was burning, all over and inside, with Albus’s dick deep inside him. Why had he denied them both this for so long? He reached out for Albus, his nails scratching at his perfect brown skin. </p><p>‘Al,’ Scorpius whined, looking up at him, and Albus’s eyes snapped open, gazing down at Scorpius in concern.</p><p>‘Are you okay?’ Albus managed to say, holding himself still as he did.</p><p>‘Fuck, Al, don’t stop,’ Scorpius gasped, and Albus started to gently move in him again, his eyes still trained on him, waiting to hear what he wanted.</p><p>Scorpius only had to think for a split-second about whether he was sure. He had known what he wanted ever since he turned seventeen, after all, and now Albus, <em>his</em> Albus, his <em>alpha</em>, was here with him, it was in his grasp.</p><p>‘Al,’ he said again, keeping his eyes open and looking up at Albus even as his dick inside him dragged and made him melt. ‘Al, please, bite me.’</p><p>Albus’s eyes darkened instantly, and when he opened his mouth Scorpius could see the pearly white of his sharpened canines glinting in the moonlight.</p><p>‘Fuck, Scorp,’ Albus hissed, holding himself still again as if the thought of biting Scorpius was too much. ‘Are you sure? You know it’s the same as -’</p><p>‘Getting married?’ Scorpius finished, reaching up to grasp Albus’s face in his hands. Albus’s dick was still buried deep in Scorpius, and Scorpius had never felt so sure of anything in his entire life. ‘I know, Al. I – you’re all I’ve ever wanted. Even before we came of age and – and <em>this</em> – happened. I love you,’ he finished quietly, and Albus groaned and his eyes closed.</p><p>‘Merlin, Scorpius,’ he breathed, and Scorpius smiled and arched up to kiss him. When he broke away again, Albus followed him down, his lips capturing Scorpius’s once again. They kissed languidly for a few moments, before Albus pulled away with a glint in his beautiful eyes. ‘I want you to take my knot like a good little omega,’ Albus purred in a deep, sonorous timbre that made Scorpius shiver inside and out, ‘and then I’ll bite that pretty little neck of yours and make you mine forever.’</p><p><em>Fuck</em>. Scorpius pushed desperately against Albus, wanting him deeper, wanting his knot. ‘Please, <em>yes</em>, alpha, please,’ he panted. ‘Give me your knot, alpha. Give me your bite.’</p><p>Albus started fucking him harder then, gripping his hips and thrusting into him with abandon. Every thrust hit Scorpius at a delightful angle that pushed him closer and closer to the edge, and Albus’s groin pressed against Scorpius’s cock each time.</p><p>He was already whimpering and wet and close, so close, when Albus groaned and his knot started to swell in Scorpius. Scorpius gasped at the stretch, and Albus’s thrusts became short and pulsing as he could no longer pull out. When Albus panted Scorpius’s name and pushed himself as deep as he could and throbbed into him as he came, he leaned down and bit down on the mating gland at Scorpius’s neck, <em>hard</em>.</p><p>Scorpius cried Albus’s name as he came, thick ropes of come shooting from his dick and covering them both from stomach to neck. Stars exploded behind his eyes, a burst of fire blazing through his body, engulfed by Albus’s knot, his scent, his teeth still sunk into his gland. Albus didn’t release him, but his hands moved from his hips to his head, cradling Scorpius as he stayed locked into him until they both started to come back to earth.</p><p>Only then did Albus release his bite, licking the gland to soothe it, before wrapping his arms around Scorpius and rolling them both, carefully as he was still knotted deep inside him, and manoeuvred them so Scorpius was lying on top of Albus, his head resting on his chest, safe in Albus’s arms.</p><p>‘I love you so much, Scorp,’ Albus was murmuring now, dropping kisses where he could reach on Scorpius’s hair. Scorpius could only whimper happily in his arms, tired but sated and satisfied like never before.</p><p>Albus fucked him for four days straight. When Scorpius’s heat finished on the last night, he woke up next morning aching but happy. He rolled over in his bed, reaching out sleepily, but was instantly awake when he found the bed empty.</p><p>Albus was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Scorpius could still smell him, on the bedsheets and drenched into his own skin, but he was alone in the bedroom. Trying to fight the sinking feeling in his heart, Scorpius scrabbled around for a t-shirt and a pair of pyjama bottoms and hurried out of the room.</p><p>Hearing a clinking noise from the kitchen, he padded down the hallway and felt a flood of relief when he caught Albus’s delicious smoky scent the second before he walked into the kitchen. He found Albus wearing a pair of Scorpius’s pyjamas – a little bit too long in the leg – and frying some bacon and scrambling eggs on the stove. Before he could get close to him, Albus spun around and caught Scorpius in his arms, raining kisses onto his face and neck in delight.</p><p>‘You were supposed to stay in bed and let me surprise you with breakfast,’ Albus growled playfully, and Scorpius laughed and relaxed into his embrace.</p><p>‘As if I could sleep without you there with me,’ Scorpius murmured, and Albus’s hold on him tightened.</p><p>‘Well,’ Albus said, his voice gruff. ‘It’s a good job you’ll never have to sleep without me again, isn’t it?’ Albus licked a stripe along Scorpius’s scent gland, making his toes curl, and his hands roamed down towards Scorpius’s ass, squeezing him through his pyjamas. ‘Now why don’t you take that sexy little arse of yours back to bed so I can bring you breakfast like I planned?’</p><p>They spent the rest of the day eating, talking, cuddling and fucking each other more sweetly, without the veil of heat and rut clouding their minds.</p><p>By the time evening drew in Scorpius was even more in love than he thought possible.</p><p>Deciding there was no time like the present, they owled their respective parents and agreed on all of them meeting for tea at the Manor the next afternoon so they could break their news – neither Scorpius nor Albus really wanted to do this in public – and spent another beautiful night together.</p><p>Scorpius was a mass of nerves the next day. By the time four o’clock rolled around and Albus took his hand to Apparate them both to the Manor gates, he was half-tempted to just tell Albus to call the whole thing off. But, Scorpius was a Malfoy above everything, and it wouldn’t do to cancel on such short notice. Instead he let Albus lead him up the ridiculously long driveway, watching the white peacocks as they strut along the grounds. Albus squeezed his hand, as if sensing Scorpius’s trepidation.</p><p>‘It’ll be okay, sweetheart,’ he said, his voice gentle. ‘You’ll see.’</p><p>Making their way to the summer parlour, led by a house-elf in a smart green uniform and hat, they found their parents already sat down together, drinking tea and making stiff but polite small talk.</p><p>Harry and Ginny Potter had been like a second set of parents to Scorpius ever since he and Albus became friends in first year, and Ginny especially had been a rock to him when Scorpius’s own mother had fallen ill and eventually died a few years ago. Ginny spotted them first and was on her feet in an instant, bundling Albus and then Scorpius up into a bear hug. Albus laughed as the two of them were squashed in her arms, dropping a kiss on her cheek.</p><p>‘Hi, Mum,’ he smiled.</p><p>‘It’s so good to see you both,’ Ginny murmured, finally releasing them and letting Harry in to hug Albus and clap a friendly hand on Scorpius’s shoulder.</p><p>Scorpius’s father, Draco, remained seated, a teacup in his hand, as he held himself very, very still. Albus instinctively shifted closer to Scorpius. Draco’s eyed shifted from Scorpius to Albus, darkening as they did, his head raised and his nostrils flaring.</p><p>Harry and Ginny Potter may have been betas, but Draco Malfoy was a quintessential alpha. And in a rush of understanding, Scorpius knew that his father <em>knew</em>. He could smell it on them.</p><p>‘Dad - ’ he started nervously, as Albus gave a low, warning growl and Draco leaped to his feet. Ginny and Harry watched on in bemusement as Draco rounded on Scorpius. Scorpius braced himself, Albus tensed like a wronged hippogriff, and Draco wrapped his arms around his son.</p><p>Scorpius laughed shakily and relaxed into his father’s embrace.</p><p>‘It’s about time,’ Draco whispered into his ear. ‘That boy has been pining for you for years. Are you happy?’</p><p>Scorpius nodded against his chest. ‘Very, dad,’ he said.</p><p>Draco kissed him on the temple and broke his hold on his son to turn to Albus. Scorpius could scent the waves of protectiveness rolling off Albus, and reached over to take his hand back in his own. Draco smiled when he saw the gesture. He pulled Albus into an embrace as Harry and Ginny watched on in stunned silence.</p><p>‘Welcome to the family, son,’ Draco said, quietly enough so only Albus and Scorpius could hear.</p><p>‘What exactly,’ Harry’s voice broke their moment, ‘is going on here?’</p><p>Draco pulled away from Albus, and Albus and Scorpius turned as one, still holding hands. Ginny’s eyes widened, and Draco smiled and stepped back.</p><p>‘Mum, Dad,’ Albus started, looking over to Scorpius and smiling his sweet, slow smile. ‘Why don’t you sit back down. We have something we want to tell you.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is part of the Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020. </p><p>Please leave kudos and comments! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>